Of Rabbits and Sunshine
by SeerBlack
Summary: What do Rabbits, Jack in the Boxes and Sunshine have to do with the Winchester's? Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural. I can only wish I did.**

* * *

Sam had planned his revenge for months now. It had taken him weeks of plotting and planning and he had finally gotten the perfect result. He grinned evilly as he closed his laptop and turned to his sleeping brother. Dean lay on the bed, covers half draped over his body and mouth slightly open. Sam carefully walked over to his brothers bed and sifted through his gear until he found what he was looking for; an eye pencil.

The plan was simple. Make Dean's life living hell so he confessed. Dean hadn't let Sam get an ounce of sleep since he had asked Dean if he was pretty. Dean had also gone as far as to ban Sam from using the internet with claims that 'the demon will find you and eat you.' Sam had scoffed.

Sam carefully traced around Dean's eyes with the pencil, making sure that it would show up. For once he was glad that his brother had a hang over. He snorted as he finished and quickly tossed the evidence out the motel window. He ran back to the laptop and then pushed the sound up. Dean woke up when the sounds of a teenage love song blared out. He glared at Sam (who was currently trying to control his laughter) and then grabbed his nearest shirt. Had he paid attention to the fact that it wasn't the same shirt he had on before, much embarrassment would have been missed.

The words 'Little Miss Sunshine' were printed across the sleepy older brother's chest. Sam grinned at him goofily and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Got a new hunt yet Samantha?"

"Yeah, some murders down in Colorado. Dean, are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale."

Dean shot a murderous look at his brother and proceeded to shove some of the clothes back into his duffel.

"Whatever. Dude, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Oh, Amelia called."

Dean grinned; Amelia was a gorgeous brunette that he had met whilst in the bar. Sam rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Don't get too drunk this time. Why don't you say bye, whilst I load the car."

Dean glared at his brother with suspicion before he exited the motel room and went to Amelia's favourite haunt. He could _swear_ that he heard Sam laughing but he brushed it off. He grinned and waited outside the door before he caught a look of himself in the window. WTF?! He rubbed at his eyes and glared down at the black substance that came away. He peered down at the ground and picked up an eye pencil. Oh Sammy didn't! He returned his gaze to the window. He rolled his eyes. Dude, Sam was so lame. 'Little Miss Sunshine'? Puh leese.

He re-opened the door to a rather shocked Sam. He folded his arms and shook his head at his little brother.

"Sam, weak dude, weak."

Sam grinned at him apologetically and shrugged as he pulled open his duffel. Sam swore loudly as a Jack-in-the-Box sprung open in his face and he toppled backward. Sam turned to his brother and glared.

"Holy shit Dean! You're such a jerk!"

Dean cackled and walked back outside, yelling over his shoulder to the younger sibling.

"Hurry up Sammy. Don't want to miss our big hunt."

He watched as Sam grabbed the duffels and hung the keys on the door for the lady to collect. He shoved the bags in the car and then walked to the passenger side, getting in and throwing a glare at his brother. Dean smiled and opened the door, sitting down. A loud squeak broke through the car and Dean sprung up, a look of shock on his face (followed by a look of pain as he hit his head on the ceiling). Where Dean had been sitting was a fluffy, if somewhat squashed, white rabbit. Dean glared at Sam before he scooped up the rabbit and shoved it into his chest. He quickly scanned the car for any more fluffy surprises and then started the car.

"I repeat, that was lame."

"You should have seen your face."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Or do you want another Jack-in-the-Box in your duffel."

Sam just grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Just another small oneshot whilst I wrestle with Darcy. Reviews appreciated! That's what the little purple box is for! xD**


End file.
